Lust from the Apple
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Barty Crouch Jr. teaches his lover Regulus Black the ins and outs of a dominant/submissive relationship. Warning for straight up sex and dom/sub relationships. Written for Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Paper Snowflakes, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's The Naughty List. Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Build an Igloo, and December Writing Club's Sophie's Shelf on Hogwarts S


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Paper Snowflakes, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's The Naughty List, Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Build an Igloo, and December Writing Club's Sophie's Shelf on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Paper Snowflakes I wrote for prompt 17's character of Barty Crouch Jr. (2 tickets). For The Naughty List I wrote for prompt 18. Sophie - write about a Daddy Kink (Bonus 4 tickets). For Build an Igloo I wrote for Layer 3's fairy tale prompt of the food apple. For Sophie's Shelf I wrote for the prompts of Pairings Barty/Regulus, and Other themes Smut. Warning for straight up sex and dominant/submissive relationship. I hope you all enjoy Lust from the Apple.**

Sometimes Barty Crouch Jr. could swear his lover was more of a tease than anything. Regulus knew almost all the ways to make Barty want to grab the younger boy and shove him face first into the bed. Such as now. Barty sat across the room watching Regulus palm the apple their house elf had just gotten him.

"So, Barty," Regulus spoke up finger gliding over the surface of the apple, "what are your plans for the day?"

It's a simple question. Barty knows it a simple question but he has let Regulus know who is in charge in this house. He isn't about ready to take the position of the submissive. "I might have plans later," he says as he watched the younger boy bring the apple to his lips.

"What plans?" Regulus says teasingly licking the apple before taking a bite of it.

Barty feels his cock go rigid at this move. A dark chuckle leaves Barty's mouth. Regulus Black should know better than to provoke him like that. Didn't he learn from the last time he teased Barty to arousal what he would get. "It would seem I have another lesson to teach," Barty purred the arousal now evident in his voice.

"What lesson?" Regulus took another bite of the crisp hard apple.

A moan escaped Barty's lips as his cock strained against the restraining fabric of his pants. "Get over and I'll show you what lesson," he demanded motioning Regulus over.

The dark haired boy laughed before taking another bite of the apple. Getting out of the chair he walked over to Barty hips swaying in way that told Barty he knew exactly what type of lesson he was about to learn. "Teach me then," Regulus purred trying to wrap himself around Barty.

Barty wasn't having any of that. He pushed the boy to the ground. "Did I say you could do that?" came the clipped voice he used when his arousal got to be to much for him to handle.

"No," moaned Regulus trying once again to sit on Barty's lap.

"No," Barty told him harshly. "I want you on your hands and knees in front of me."

Regulus moaned but did as he was told turning to face the wall on his hands and knees in front of Barty. "Here, Barty," Regulus moaned. "Just like you asked for."

"Turn around," Barty commanded.

"Barty, no," whined Regulus dark eyes garnering a disappointed look.

"Yes. Turn around."

Whining out his need Regulus turned towards Barty. He could see Barty straining against his pants and knew that his own cock must be straining to get out by now. "What now?" came lust filled moan.

"Unzip my pants," Barty commanded, "and take it into your mouth."

Regulus shook his head. Barty had never made him do this before but he had spoken to some of the other boys that had been made to do it. He knew from other experiences that Barty was big. "But I'm your Regulus," he whined as the pain from his straining cock grew.

"And my Regulus is going to pleasure me in the way I've just demanded."

Regulus's shaking hands rose up Barty's legs in the same he'd palmed the apple earlier. When the trembling hands came to the zipper of Barty's pants he quickly undid the zipper.

"Go on," Barty moaned, "take it out and use your pretty little mouth on me."

Regulus's shaking hands removed Barty's cock from his pants. He'd never seen how big Barty was before but seeing how he really was Regulus was afraid of choking on it.

"Now."

Licking his lips nervously Regulus opened his mouth taking Barty's cock into it slowly. A whine escaped from around Barty as Barty's hands wrapped into Regulus's hair holding the other boy down. Being unable to back out now Regulus wrapped his tongue around Barty's length as he continued to take him into his mouth.

Barty let out a throaty moan as he felt Regulus's tongue begin to go up and down the length. "Swallow," he demanded feeling Regulus choke on him. "Good boy," he said stroking the bobbing head as the boy did as he was told.

Regulus's head bobbed faster and faster wanting to get this over with. He didn't like this at all. Barty never used him in such a way before and Regulus hoped he'd never do so again. A tear escaped his eyes as he felt the overwehelming need to breathe creep up on him. He tried to pull away but felt Barty's iron grip holding him down yet again.

"Not until you finish," Barty crowed. Feeling his orgasm coming closer and closer. He'd been hoping to draw this part out after all Regulus was the one who wanted to tease him using his mouth. Why not show him what it was like to use that mouth in the way he was suggesting.

It wasn't that much later that Regulus felt a blazing heat in the back of his throat. He wanted to pull Barty out so bad. Swallowing hard he felt the heat the going down his throat. He could hear dimly hear Barty's moans of ecstasy coming from above him. Feeling Barty's hips moving up towards his mouth.

Once his orgasm was Barty nodded at Regulus who tried move away wiping at his mouth furiously. Barty leaned down gripped Regulus's hips. "I'm not done with you yet," Barty told him lust still thick on his voice. "Bed, now."

Throat aching not being able respond vocally Regulus whined as he was pushed towards his and Barty's shared bed. He didn't need to be told by Barty to take off his clothes he began to remove them. Crawling into the middle of the bed Regulus looked over his shoulder at Barty's darkening eyes as the older boy's hand worked to reignite the arousal of earlier.

"Did I say you look at me?" snapped Barty.

"No," whined Regulus. The next thing Regulus knew Barty was sitting on the bed next to him finger Regulus open. Whining in need he moved his hips against Barty's hand gasping when he got spanked for trying slake his need.

"Did I tell you to do that?" Barty spread his finger in a wide scissoring way making Regulus whine even more. "Do you want me to take away your need?" Barty licked Regulus ear nibbling on the lobe.

"Yes," came the high pitch whine. "Barty, please."

That was all that Barty needed to hear before got up and undressed himself. Looking at the trembling bundle of need kneeling before him Barty groaned as he slowly entered the trembling boy. A loud whine came from Regulus as he tried to get more of Barty inside of him.

"Faster," Regulus whined.

Barty laughed and went slower keeping a firm grip on Regulus's hips to keep him from moving. "Don't move an inch," was the only command that was given. Feeling Regulus stop moving Barty slammed himself into the boy.

A whining squeal left Regulus's mouth,

This just urged Barty on more and soon the sound of skin slapping against skin was heard. Barty began to suck on Regulus's neck as he reached around the other boy and began to move his hand against the now rigid length of Regulus Black. "Call me Daddy," Barty demanded hand moving faster and faster with each thrust of his hips.

"Daddy, please," squealed Regulus his arms trembling as he tried to keep himself and Barty both upright. "Please."

With one final slam into Regulus Barty's orgasm ripped from deep within his throat. Continuing to pump his hand on Regulus's length he rode out both of their orgasms. Regulus's arms shaking with the effort of keeping them both upright.

"I love you," Regulus moaned kissing Barty's lips.

"I love you too, baby," Barty whispered pulling Regulus flush against him in the bed. "Go to sleep. We'll have some more fun later." He kissed Regulus's forehead as the younger boy dropped into a peaceful sleep.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Lust from the Apple.**


End file.
